Down a diffrent path
by mistress of flames
Summary: new chapter 5.what is a girl supose to do if you are supose to marry a man you dont know. marry him in the name of your clan? or run away with the chance he will find you? that is what hinata is wondering will she find a life or would she be a shadow?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am in love with this pairing. Here I have another itahina. Hope you will like it.**

Hinata was running as far away as she could from him. She couldent take it anymore. She could see the ninjas right after her at this rate she would be captured.

"Hinata-sama stop you can't escape" she heard someone yell. He was right with the bayugen they could find her easily. She didnt know what to do her wedding dress was heavy from the rain and it was hard running in it. What could she do? Where could she go?

"Run Hinata run but you can never hide we will alwayes find you where ever you are. You are never safe the rest of your live would be a shadow dark and loney" haishi yelled.

Tears where streaming down her face _he is right there is nothing I can do. Maybe I should stop. Nooooo that never I will not give up. _ Moreover, she started to run faster her bayugan spotted something there was somebody sitting on a rock she couldent see whom it was but she could tell it was a man. _Maybe he can help_ she thought and she headed towards him.

The man looked up he could feel many diffrent chakras coming his way. "Great just what I need" he muttered. In addition, he grabbed some shurikens and hidded himself between the shadows of the trees. Suddenly hinata apeared from the trees and she found him fith her bayugan alltough she couldent tell who he was because he was wearing a cloak "I..."

"Hinata sama stop this noncense now, what kind of heiress are you," one of the council memebers yelled.

"The kind that isnt going to stay" she muttered.

"Hinata Sama if you dont come willingly we are going to force you" he yelled again.

"great they are coming closer now what with this stupid dress I cant run nor fight I dont have weapons so what am I supose to do" hinata sighed "well than its fight that wont be to hard I mean they are just a dozijn with weapons and I am allone wearing this stupid weding dress"

Hinata looked up when she noticed a movement to her right.

Itachi stepped forward as soon hinata saw who he was she gasped and stepped backwards _"O great just my luck why does this day get from bad to worse"_ she thought. "You are uchiha Itachi but what are you..." hinata started.

"Hinata sama I am warning you" she heard someone yell.

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time" hinata muttered.

Itachis gaze fell on her dress and he started to grin. Hinata could feel her face flush. _Why is he staring like that? _Hinata thought she was starting to get nervous.

Itachis grin broaded as soon a he saw her blush "why are you running around in a wedding gown" he asked in a bemused tone.

Hinata stepped backwards "that is none of your bussines" was her replie

"and why not you are obviously on the run but with that dress you wont get far princess" itachi replied with a grin

"As if I dont know that allready it is not that I had time to change" she said

Itachi gaze shifted to the trees "well it seems that your friends are coming closer and with that dress you won't stand a chance and you will defiantly loos with no weapons"

Hinata glared at him "how come you are saying exact those things I allready know and they are not my friends, the council some othere clans and a jerk of a man and that is it" Hinata replied.

Before Itachi could reply to that one of the ninjas, hunting hinata down came in view.

"Here you are. Now stop this noncence and come with us Hiashi sama is really mad," the man said.

"That is not something new koji" hinata said.

"Listen as the heiress you must do what is best for the clan" koji replied he still didnt notice the uchiha.

Hinata was starting to get mad "what is best for the clan that is all I ever hear. And tell me the best for the clan is marry someone I never saw in my whole live"

The man sighed, "He is going take good care of you"

Hinata exploded "taking good care of me!, my father only wants me to marry him one to get rid of me, and two it is a strong clan and they are well known"

"You know that is not treu" the man replied, "your father wants...," but he was cut of by the uchiha who pulled hinata towards him and lifted her up.

Hinata gasped, "What are you" but itachi jumped on a tree.

He smirked before he pulled a shuriken and throwed towards koji. "Well we are of now" was the last he said before he dissapeared.

"Where are we going and put me down," hinata said annoyed.

Itachi just smirked "you want to get away right or do want to stay with them" itachi asked.

Hinata sighed, "you can put me down and please tell me where are we going""

"Where we are going is none of your bussines and I am not putting you down you will only slow us down with that dress" was itachi replie.

Hinata sighed, "I have all the right to know because you are the one pulling me in to this" hinata shifted her gaze from itachi towards her suroundings not that she could tell where she was the uchiha was moving to fast.

After a while, itachi stopped at a clearing and putted hinata down.

"Well if your dress wasent so ruined they could think we are on our honnymoon" itachi said in mocking voice.

Hinata glared at him "our honneymoon are you insane! Sorry offcourse you are your the one that kidnapped me" hinata said annoyed.

Itachi grinned "I didnt kidnap you" was his simple replie.

"You didn't? Than what do call taking me with you to god knows where and against my one will", she asked

"I didnt take you with me against your own will you wanted to leave and I took you with me"

"Whaaat I didnt want to go with you" hinata said.

"I didnt hear any complains," Itachi smirked and lifted her chin so that she would face him "You want to go back than" he asked.

Hinata shook her head a blush coming up "No I dont want to go back" she replied, " Oke lets go to where ever you want to bring me in the first place"

Itachi smirked "That is what I like a woman listing to my every command," he picked her bride style and leaped for the trees "we are heading towards a village not far from here"

A few hours passed before Itachi stopped again "put the dress out"

Hinata looked shocked "what did you say are you crazy I am keeping the dress on!" she yelled.

Itachi grinned, "You will only attract the attention, and besides haven't you heard if you see the dress before the wedding bad luck will follow"

"That is only for the groom and I am keeping the dress on" she said.

Itachi started to smirk. "What?" Hinata asked slightly scared of the way the uchiha was looking.

His smirk broaded "you put it of willingly or I am going to help you"

"And what am I supposed to wear?" Hinata asked shocked by the uchiha plan.

His only reply was a shrug.

Hinata was starting to get irritated and that was not easy "what is your reply uchiha," she asked annoyed

He sighed "you are not what you call easy are you?"

"That is something you should think of before you kidnapped me" was her reply "and I asked you a question what am I supposed to wear?"

"You are wearing a under dress?" Itachi asked.

"So? And you can't think of something else?"

"No and put it out or I am ripping it in peaces"

Hinata stepped back wards he was being serious that man was crazy enough she sighed, "Fine I will put it out but turn around"

Itachi smirked "why?"

"Why what" Hinata asked confused.

"Why must I turn around?"

Hinata glared at him "isn't it obvious now turn around"

"Fine" Itachi sighed, "You done already" he asked after a while.

"Yes I am done" Hinata said.

"Finally" itachi said "now lets go," he said as he turned to face her. Hinata was holding her wedding dress in front of her as if her life was depending on it. "Why are holding that dress put it away we are leaving" he asked in a teasing tone

"But… but… I… well I can't…" Hinata stammered.

"You are cute when you stutter and give me the dress" itachi said in a bemused tone.

Hinata blushed deeply "here you are," she said shyly.

The white strapless dress fell until her knees and was tightly on her frames.

Itachi smirked before he lifted her up "you should where clothes like that more often"

Hinata could feel a blush coming up she wanted to say something but she decided to be quite.

A while passed before Itachi opened a window and stepped inside a hotel room.

He placed her on the bed before he putted the lights on. He turned to face her "now are you telling me why you where on the run" he asked as he strolled to a couch that was placed against the wall.

"First tell me why you kidnapped me in the first place"

"I didn't kidnap you, you wanted it I only needed to help you a little now tell me"

Hinata face became sad as she remembered the events of that day.

"Well it all started…

Flash back:

"Hinata as the heir of the clan you are going to be married to Asuka Daichi" her father announced out of the bleu.

That Hinata was shocked was an understatement "What did you say?" she asked.

"The wedding is in a week Hinata the dress and the invitations are already out and all the important clans are coming"

"But father I can't marry somebody I never saw in my live"

"I don't want to hear anything from you just prepare"

Later in her room:

"Can you believe that I don't want to marry" Hinata said.

Hanabi smiled "Maybe he isn't so bad and you will be happy sis" she tried to sound happy for her sister but it did not work.

"Or he is a jerk and extremely annoying" Neji said.

"I don't want to marry I really don't" Hinata said depressed.

"Well the only way to get out is run away or die" Hanabi said innocently "I would run away," she added for a thirteen year old she was sure confident.

"Well I suppose you want to be alone let's go Hanabi," Neiji said.

_I would run away or die _Hanabi words where still in her thoughts when she went to bed. _Yes that is a good idea run away far away _where Hinata's last thoughts before she fell in a deep sleep.

End flash back.

"In addition, the day of the wedding I left thanks to Nejij and Hanabi who covered me" Hinata said.

Itachi lifted a brow "Well this is something you don't hear very often"

Hinata sighed, "Why did you kid…" but she stopped when she saw his smirk "Fine when you asked me to leave with you to I don't know where"

Itachi smirked "Would you believe me if I said that I…"

However, Hinata cut him of "I don't want to hear it I am tired, this day was long enough without your stupid comments" she lied down on the bed and fell as sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

**A/N: this Idea just came out of nowhere sometimes to impulsive. Well this was the first chapter. Please review and no flames please. The next will be up soon. Sighs I hope. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for the reviews sorry for the spelling mistakes but writing in English is not very easy. Hope you like the next chapter. **

The next morning Hinata woke up. In addition, she noticed that the Uchiha was gone. "Where could he be he better haven't left me here" she said aloud.

"So you are worried I would leave you," Itachi asked as he stepped in the room.

"No I am worried about what to say to the room service if they find me here," Hinata said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you could always say you don't need to explain or you can say you had a rough night," he said with a devilish smirk.

Hinata could feel a blush coming up "why are you so annoying" she asked.

Itachi only grinned, "Here are some clothes you can where" Itachi said as he threw her a bag. "Put it on we are leaving they are very close by and know they know that you are with me the ANBU will be here any minute" Itachi said.

Hinata jumped of the bed and headed to wards the bathroom to change "Where did you get this anyway" she asked.

"There are shops you know" was his reply.

"And why would you buy something for me?" hinata asked.

Itachi smirked, "I said there where shops I never said I paid for it" was his reply.

"You mean you stole it are you crazy" hinata yelled.

"Would you be quit already and change in those clothes"

Hinata sighed, "Fine I am going already", and she entered the bathroom.

After a while, Hinata appeared with a black tank top and a bleu ¾ pants. "Well I am done"

"I see" Itachi said as he headed towards the door.

"Umm... Itachi" Hinata started.

Itachi turned around "What is it princes?" he asked.

"Well can we eat before we go?"

Itachi grinned, "Are you that hungry"

Hinata smiled, "I haven't eaten anything" was her reply.

"I think we can stop for your breakfast first" he replied and opened the door.

In the dining room:

"You must have been starving" he remarked as soon as Hinata filled her plate for the third time.

Hinata smiled shyly, "I said I haven't eaten anything the last meal I had was two days before that stupid wedding and that was only coffee and some bread for breakfast"

"That explains why you are eating like there is no tomorrow" Itachi said with a grin.

"I am not eating like there is no tomorrow its healthy and I need my strength back" Hinata said.

"You are right you're eating like the world is going to end any minute"

Hinata sighed, "what ever you say" and Hinata started eating her breakfast again.

Itachi grinned, "You know what I like about you," he said in a mocking voice.

Hinata glared "what" she asked annoyed.

"That you never disobey me"

"What I never…." However, the Uchiha cut her of

"Why won't you just eat and argue later?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"_This man is very annoying how somebody can be like that is beyond me,"_ Hinata thought and she sighed.

"What is wrong princess?" Itachi asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nothing there is absolutely nothing wrong except the fact that I am stuck with you that is" she replied with a fake smile.

"Well princess that was very harsh thing to say I have feelings you know" Itachi said with a faked hurt tone.

"You do well that is something new; I didn't think you where capable of feeling"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to prove it?" Itachi asked a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

Hinata face flushed "No… you don't…. I…do not need to know it…" Hinata was rambling and she knew it _what is with this person why I am so nervous_. "Well I am done lets go" Hinata said and she stood up. She was still blushing the exact reason of why she was blushing was something she did not know. She was also very sure that she would not want to know why the Uchiha was making her so nervous.

Itachi was still grinning, "Sure princess lets go," he said.

"Where are we going and do you have to carry me all the way?" Hinata asked. itachi was carrying her while he was running to a village nearby.

Itachi did not respond his gaze was fixed on something in front of them. Hinata saw a few ninjas and they where all ANBU blocking there way and to the looks of it they where ready to fight. Itachi putted Hinata down before he replied, "Get out of my way I don't have time for the likes of you"

Hinata could not help but feel a shiffer run down her spine.

One of the ANBU shifted his gaze towards Hinata. In addition, she stepped backwards they were not ANBU from Konoha but Hinata could not help but feel slightly scared because she knew they would take her back. Suddenly Itachi moved in a blink of an eye and pinned two of them on a tree. He turned to face the rest of them and before Hinata knew they where all killed by the Uchiha. "Wow that was amazing," Hinata said.

Itachi turned around to face her, a grin appearing on his face "Well thank you I am honored I don't hear that very often" was his reply. He gazed towards the trees and faced Hinata again "Lets go I am already of schedule" and again he picked her up.

Hinata was starting to get irritated "Why are you caring me I have legs. I can walk and run by my self".

"My, My aren't you touchy today what is your problem" Itachi replied.

"You are Uchiha," Hinata answered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I am? And what did I do to deserve that"

Hinata shrugged, "That is quit easy you exist" she replied dryly.

Itachi grinned, "You should be more careful of what you are saying you never know what I will do".

Hinata glared at him "Like killing me? That is not something new father tried that many times"

"And you survived how?"

"I don't know maybe luck or it wasn't my time" Hinata answered not sure, if the Uchiha was really curios or just teasing her.

Itachi gazed at her with a look she could not place before a mischievous glint took over. "Actually I was thinking of something else," he said with a mischievous grin.

Hinata glared again "like what?"

"You really want to know," he asked in a mischievous voice.

"I... well... no never mind" Hinata said her face flushing.

"And may I ask why not? I mean you wanted to know what I was talking about right." Hinata did not reply at all. She tried to relax so closed her eyes.

They where or actually Itachi was running for a while when he looked at the younger girl she was probably sleeping. _"Why did I take her with me is it because I pitted her or is it something else?"_ Itachi thought

Itachi gaze fell on her headband. "You where wearing your headband on your wedding" Itachi asked.

Hinata opened her eyes and sighed before she replied "You ruined my nap and know I wasn't wearing it on my wedding. Neiji gave it to me before I left".

After a while, Itachi stopped at a village. "Wake up princess" but Hinata did not respond. Again, Itachi asked her but Hinata refused to wake up. Suddenly Itachi grinned when he thought of a way to wake her up. "Well you ask for it," he said before he dropped her.

"Aahhh what... where... why did you do that for" Hinata yelled.

Itachi shrugged, "couldn't think of another way to wake you up you wouldn't respond to anything. And there was one way left".

"And that was dropping me" Hinata asked very pissed of.

"Yes that was one way" he replied innocently.

"And the other way was"

Itachi grinned "You really want to know don't worry next time you wont wake up immediately I will use the second method don't worry"

Hinata sighed this man was unbelievable. Hinata stood up "where are we anyway" she asked while she was dusting her pants.

"Isn't that obvious we are near a village," he said enjoying the look she gave him. _This man was irritating how I am supposed to survive I do not know._ Hinata thought

"I asked where that is also in the name of a town, place of country" Hinata said trying to hold down her anger.

He only grinned before he replied, "You want something to wear other than that right. And besides you need a bag to put your clothes in and some weapons" he started to walk towards the village "and before I forget you are a chuunin right"

Hinata started to follow him "yes I am but I am more a medical Nin than a fighter" she replied.

"You don't like fighting do you," he asked.

"No I don't one of the main reasons my father hates me," she said with a sad expression.

Itachi did not respond but walked towards the village. Hinata sighed before she followed him.

"Well I have clothes, weapons, a cloack what else do I need o yes there are some little things like shampoo a towel and ..." Hinata went on and on about things she needed.

"Do you really need all that?" Itachi asked annoyed "at this rate we don't have money at all"

Hinata looked up "why do you men always complain it not that expensive it just a few towels some..."

"Stop! Okay we will buy that to but that is all" Itachi sighed as he followed Hinata who was deciding which shop she would visit first.

An hour passed before Hinata was satisfied "We are done now was that so hard," Hinata asked.

"Lets go" Itachi said and walked towards the village's entrance.

It was already night when Itachi decided to stop. He turned around to face Hinata "this is the Hotel we are staying," he said.

Hinata sighed; "finally I thought we would never stop" she looked exhausted.

"You said I have legs and I can run by my self so it is your own fault," Itachi said in a mocking tone.

Hinata leaned against a tree "you said it wasn't far how should I know that you would go one for hours without a break"

Itachi grinned, "We did stop you couldn't move so I let you rest"

"For five minutes, we stopped for five minutes that is not a break Uchiha," Hinata said.

"Than what do you call it than" he asked.

"Nothing that is what it was" she said with a small smile.

"Fine at least you know why I carry you all the way you wouldn't last very long"

"And what do you mean with that" hinata asked.

"Nothing now shall we go" Itachi said and he entered the hotel.

Hinata closed the door behind them and looked around the room. Itachi strolled towards the couch. Hinata took place on the bed and lied down. "Where are you going anyway we where traveling all day" Hinata asked.

"O I have a special mission in a village nearby" Itachi answered her question.

"Okay that explains why we are here but what where you doing near Konoha"

Itachi shrugged "also a mission" he replied.

Hinata sighed, "Whatever" Hinata said and picked her bag and searched for something to wear for the night she grabbed a nightgown and headed towards the bathroom. After a while she re appeared with the light bleu dress.

Itachi looked up as soon as the door opened and started to grin.

"What are you looking at?" Hinata asked annoyed.

Itachis grin broaded, "O isn't it obvious" Hinata started to blush.

"Don't tell me that you are shy," he asked innocently.

Hinata only glared. In addition, she headed towards the bed. "What are you planning to do anyway?" she asked.

Itachi shrugged "just the usually things"

"And the usually thinks are?"

"What do you think? Lets see kill, steal and stuff like that" Itachi replied.

Hinata shook her head, "Of course how could I forget killing and stealing is the living of a ninja"

Itachi grinned, "Good girl why won't you go to sleep we are leaving very early, and I don't want you to slow as down"

Hinata glared "I was already planning to sleep I don't need you to tell me what to do"

"Tell me what will you're so call husband say if he hears that you spent your wedding night with some other man," he asked a smile appearing on his face.

Hinatas face flushed he asked her that question as if he was talking about the weather How can he talk like that. "Shut up Uchiha" Hinata said and turned around so that she would not face the Uchiha. She tried to sleep but with him watching her, she could not relax. "Is something bothering you? Because you look a little tense," he asked.

"Argh would you please stop that" Hinata asked annoyed.

"Stop what?" Itachi asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean" Hinata said she was starting to loose her calm.

"With what" Itachi asked as if he really wanted to know what was wrong.

Hinata did not respond. She tried to sleep but with him making comments every now and then, it was impossible to stay calm. She just stayed quit in the hopes he would stop. Finally, after what looked like hours Hinata fell in a deep sleep.

Hinata opened her eyes only to notice that it was already the next day.

"Good morning princess I thought that you would never wake up" Itachi greeted her.

"Good morning" Hinata replied not fully trusting him.

"Get ready we are having breakfast and than we are leaving"

Hinata looked up "Fine give me five minutes"

Five minutes later Hinata came out the bathroom fully dressed in a bleu dress that came until her knees it had a split on both sides that stopped around her thighs. Her midnight bleu her was put together in a ponytail buy a white ribbon. She had her headband around her neck. She grabbed a black cloak from the bed her bag from the ground and turned to face Itachi "Well that is it I am done" Hinata said.

"You are the woman of my dreams," Itachi said in a teasing tone "I never thought I would meet a woman who is done with the morning rituals in less than five minutes"

Hinata just shrugged, "maybe the woman you met weren't all that perfect"

Itachi gazed at her "So I presume you think that you are perfect"

Hinata looked up "no I am not perfect at all I am not that strong, nor am I very pretty the best thing to describe me is average"

Itachi stared at her for a while as if he was thinking about her answer "You are… never mind let's go" and he turned around and headed to wards the door. "You coming princess" he asked before he disappeared around the corner.

"Eh… Yeah… sure I am coming" Hinata said surprised at the sudden change but she followed him to the dining room.

They where eating there food. Hinata looked up and stared at Itachi for a while, but she started eating again as soon as she noticed he was not responding. After a while, Hinata could not take it anymore she sighed and putted her glass down on the table. _I can believe I am saying this but this silence is killing me. _Hinata thought. "Itachi is something bothering you because you are scaring me You haven't make a sound ever since we came here and that was thirty minutes ago"

Itachi looked up he grinned, "I thought you said that I was really annoying"

"You are but this is…." However, Hinata stopped mid sentence she looked up at the blond man that appeared at their table.

Itachi sighed, "What took you so long and get that smirk of your face" Itachi said coldly. He didnt turn arround to face the new comer.

Hinata looked up surprised at the sudden change in character.

"Tell me Itachi who is this beautiful lady," the blond asked.

Hinata blushed, "well I am…"

"That is none of your business Deidara" Itachi cut Hinata of by answering.

Hinata gaze shifted between the two men and she looked at Itachi waiting for an answer.

"This is Deidra he is also a part of the little family you get use to his constant babbling"

"Hey that is not nice you know show some matters in front of this charming young lady," Deidara said.

"Just ignore him he is like that with all the woman and I mean the beautiful and especially the ugly ones" Iatch replied.

"O" Hinata nodded, "I think I understand" Hinata smiled a litlle. _What!!!!!_

"Hey what do you mean with that" she yelled after she regerstrated what Itachi said.

Itachi grinned; "Nothing princess nothing at all" was his simple reply

Hinata was still glaring at him but she shifted her gaze towards the blond "Nice too meet you Deidara-San," Hinata said with a smile.

Deidara smiled back, "Deidara just call me Deidra and drop the San part and besides the pleasure is all mine but who is this charming young lady, you where hiding here werent you Itachi you sly dog"

Iatchi glared at him before he replied "Deidara you better shut up if you know what is good for you"

Hinata face flushed and ignored Itachi reply "I am hyu... I am Hinata," she answered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow _why didnt she wants to say that she was a hyuuga_. "Tell me princess" Itachi started. "Why did you correct your self you are a Hyuuga right"

Hinata expression changed from cheerfull to sad in less than a second.

"No I am not a Hyuuga anymore, because I refused to follow the clans wishes and the result of my behavior is that I am disowned, besides it is not like I was ever worthy of being a Hyuuga". Hinata shrugged, "and to make things worse I am the heiress... well I was" She sighed, "Father expected me to be more he wanted me to be a strong heiress he didnt like the fact I lost to Neiji a member of the brange family". Hinata could feel her eyes sting but she refused to cry, "and I am also against some of our rules father never liked my way of thinking it was weak and not the way of a leader that is something he alwayes would remind me of" Hinata looked up and saw Itachi and deidara staring at her. She started to laugh nervously "Never mind it aint important why won't you sit down deidara-San" Hinata asked she really didnt want to talk right now.

"No thank you Hinata-chan I will be fine besides I only came to fedge Itachi here"

Itachi raised an eyebrow "and why? The plan was that the four of us would meet in the hidden village of sand"

"Yeah well there are some changes" Deidara shrugged. Itachi gaze was cold and he was waiting for a explanation. Deidara sighed, "Well I don't know everything you know"

Itachi stood up "Fine I finish the mission here and than head towards the village of sand lets go princess"

Hinata looked at her breakfast and then at Itachi as if, she was debatting what to do. In addition, she wanted to go to the bathroom and refresh her self.

Itachi sighed, "eat fast we are leaving" _why am I even suggesting that. _He thought.

Hinata smiled brightly "Thank you itachi"

Deidara was surprised that Itachi noticed that she wanted to be left allone for a while. _This is new_. he thought

Itachi sighed and shifted his gaze towards Deidara "let's go we will wait for the little princess ouside"

Deidara shifted his gaze towards Hinata "Well take your time Hinata-chan" he said before he followed Itachi towards the exit.

"Well?" Deidara asked as soon they where outside the hotel.

Itachi glared at him "well what" he asked coldly

Deidara sighed, "Well arent you explaining why she is with you"

Itachi gaze shifted towards the sky "You dont need to know and I am not explaining it either" he said coldly.

"What! Why aren't you telling me why she is with you?" Deidara asked.

_Because I dont know the answer to that_ Itachi thought

A/N: well that was the next chapter hope you like it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I am still learning, please review and no flames. The next chapter will be up soon as soon as my school leaves me alone with those tests.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you so much for all those reviews. I have finally found some time to actaully do something else than schoolwork.**

Hinata sighed she was in the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _What if what father said was true maybe he is right there is no place I will be safe. _Hinata grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit. _The best things you can do are stay with Itachi and keep traveling with a little luck no with a lot of luck they will not find you_.

"Well I am ready" Hinata started as soon as she spotted the two.

Itachi turned around and picked her up "No complains princess you can curse if you want after we arrive in Suna"

Hinata didn't respond but turned to face Deidara "Your coming to right?" she asked.

Deidara smiled "Of course I wouldn't leave you with him that would be a bad thing to do even for me"

Hinata could not help but smile. "Thank you Deidara you just maked my day a lot better"

A huge grin appeared on Deidara face "I been waiting like forever for that somebody that would say you make my day better"

Hinata shook her head "your welcome Deidara"

Itachi glared at them "are you two done because we are leaving" and Itachi leaped towards the threes.

Deidara shrugged and followed him "Itachi, kisame and Sasori have a few hours lead"

At first Itachi did not respond he was running for a while before he asked "How many hours"

"Hmm... well I think it is about six hours I waited till morning," Deidara said.

"Fine we won't take a break and keep moving they stopped for the night so I think we can meet up with them before suna"

Hinata looked up "No break but we need to stop sometime"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow "why you are not running"

"I don't need to run first to earn a break and besides staying like this is annoying"

"Well you're staying like that for the up coming hours and I am the one that is carrying that extra weight"

"Well you're staying like that for the up coming hours and I am the one that is carrying the extra weight" Hinata repeated she maked a perfect imitation of itachi.

Deidara only laughed he wanted to say something but he decided to talk about it later.

Hinata became tired of all this and she felt dizzy "Itachi this is really..."

However, Itachi stopped he putted Hinata down before he asked, "Scan the area princess".

Hinata turned around and scaned the area with her bayugan "there are some ninjas coming this way I cant tell if they are chunnin or ANBU but there are at least 12" Hinata turned around to face Itachi "and there are 7 coming from the back they are ANBU that is sure and they are well from Konoha"

"Great that means 19 ninjas that is a lot and than from Konoha" Deidara muttered.

"What are you planning to do itachi?" Deidara asked.

"We wait" he replied.

Hinata and Deidara both stared at him in shock "Wait! Have you lost it Itachi we can't stay!" the both shrieked in unison.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "And why not" he asked annoyed.

"Never mind we will stay" Hinata said.

"We will!" Deidara said shocked of what Hinata said. That Itachi was insane was one thing but he expected that Hinata would be reasonable.

"Yes we are staying" Hinata replied.

Itachi grinned "she is very obedient so don't waist your time in changing her mind"

"What!" Hinata shrieked.

Itachi grin disappeared and his gaze turned ice cold.

At first Hinata thought his glare was for her it was then she noticed that ninjas where nearby. "Itachi they are very close by and well do you have a plan or something because attacking them without strategy would be well stupid," Hinata said.

Itachi gaze shifted towards her "don't worry I know what I am doing" he replied.

Hinata sighed, "Yeah I know it is just well…" Hinata smiled "never mind".

The ninjas came in view and started to surround them. "Hyuuga Hinata you are coming with us back to Konoha" One of the Anbu said.

"And Uchiha Itachi you are wanted by the fire country by killing of the Uchiha clan and for a countless of other crimes" the captain of the team said.

"Hyuuga Hinata you are coming with us willingly or you can consider your self as a traitor" he replied.

Hinata stepped closer towards the Uchiha "I am not going back my father tried to kill me more than once and if I go back he will punish me so I think I rather stay with Itachi"

"So you are throwing away everything to stay with him you are going to betray your clan and family" the Anbu captain asked.

Hinata took a few steps closer to Itachi till she was standing next to him "father and my clan betrayed me by forcing me to marry someone I don't love and the day father tried to kill me my trust in him died"

"As you wish you can consider your self as a traitor" the captain said and gave the order to attack.

Itachi attacked the captain of the team. He was fighting for a while before 6 others decided to join the battle he was fighting 7 ninjas now and he was still fighting like he was battling only one of them. Deidara shifted his gaze towards Hinata after making sure she was okay he attacked the group to the left. "This is so easy I expected a lot more from Konoha Anbu," Deidara said. There where six ninjas left and they started to attack Hinata. She activated her bayugan and attacked one of them. Hinata was not going to give up. Neiji and Hanabi risked everything to help her escape she would be free for them and she was not going back without a fight at least not a live. She shifted her gaze towards Deidara "Get out of the way Deidara I am not planning to be defeated" Deidara kicked three of the ninjas towards a tree. He shifted his gaze towards her only to find a lot of rage in her eyes "I had all I could take from father and if he wants me he has to come and get me". Deidara nodded he shifted his gaze towards Itachi who was still busy with the captain of the team. He jumped away and stood next to Hinata "you know what you are doing right," he asked. Hinata nodded.

Hinata took her position and began making the seals for the shugohakke rokujuyon sho. She was doing perfectly she did not miss one of them at all. Deidara was impressed "that is fantastic and that is what I call an attack".

After a while, the only one still standing was the captain of the team.

"He is starting to annoy me," Deidara said. He was irritated that he manages to stand.

Hinata looked up at Itachi "please can I fight him I want to know how strong I am"

Itachi nodded "okay go a head".

'Do you really think…" the captain started but he was hit by Hinata before he could finish his sentence.

Hinata attacked him with series of her gentle fist technique. He was strong but Hinata was not planning to loose. _I am not fighting for my self I fight for Neiji and Hanabi. People can change they can get stronger. Neiji and me worked so hard I am not going to loose it. its time to see if all those lessons with Neiji helped_. Hinata blows became fiercer she was hitting him on and on with out stopping. She jumped backwards and attacked him again with Hakke rokujuyon sho. She started by closing two chakra points. She counted Four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two and sixty-four. By each hit, her pace increased. After she closed the last chakra point, the captain was very weak. He tried to stand but failed and he fell backwards the attacks from Itachi and Hinata where to much for him to handle.

"One thing is sure I do not want to get on her bad side," Deidara said.

"Not bad princess" Itachi said. In addition, he headed towards her.

Hinata nodded her thanks after that she collapsed the fight the shock and the events of the past days were too much for her to handle. Itachi cached her before she would hit the ground.

"She is exhausted let's go and you can kill him," Itachi said. Deidara nodded and went to work.

It was allready dark when Itachi and Deidara arived at a clearing.

"Sasori and Kisame must be here somewhere," Deidara said. He shifted his gaze towards Hinata "how is she?"

Itachi looked at the girl he was caring "she will be fine she only has a fever and evrything what happend to her and the fight on top of it was more than she could handle"

Deidara nodded "okay I can sence Sasori and Kisame I better go you want me to bring them back here?"

Itachi nodded "it is bettere for her to rest here" and he putted Hinata near a three and used her cloak as a pillow and his one to keep her warm.

After a while deidara returned with two other men in dark clothes. "

Itachi looked up "finnaly what took you guys so long".

Sasori shrugged "Same as allwayes making sure no ANBU follows us and who is that" he asked his gaze was fixed on Hinata.

"O she is just a quest and a very nice one too. She is pretty enough so I dont mind here presence at all" Deidara said.

Itachi glared at him with a look that could kill "I am sorry Deidara but I didnt hear you right but what did you say" his voice was ice cold.

Deidara laughed nervously "nothing it is just... Aahh never mind"

Kisame laughed "but is she allright she looks very sick"

Itachi shifted his gaze towards Kisame "she has a fever and she is exhausted but she will be fine"

Itachi stood up "Sasori you keep an eye on her and Kisame you come with me there is something I want to check out"

Kisame shrugged "fine with me lets go" and he followed Itachi towards the threes.

"Hey wait a second why can Sasori look after her and not me," Deidara asked.

"Easy because I said sasori and you go to sleep or something" and with that Iatchi and Kisame both disapeared within the threes.

Deidara muttered something under his breath before he took place by a three on the left of Hinata.

"Who is she anyway and why is she with you guys?" Sasori asked.

Deidara shrugged "well I know she is Hinata and she is the heiress or was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan in Konoha. She left the village after she went against the will of the clan as how and when she met Itachi and why she is with him I dont know he doesnt want to talk about it" and after that Deidara lied down to sleep.

Hinata opened her eyes. The first thing she saw where the stars _is it already night_.

Hinata tried to sit but she collapsed again.

"You are awake we where starting to get worried" she heard somebody say. She could not tell who it was. She turned around to face the owner of the voice only to find a red haired young man staring at her. "Who are you and where am I?" she asked.

'Me Sasori and you are well let's say you are in the country of Rain," he answered.

Hinata nodded "where is Itachi" she asked.

Sasori shrugged "I don't know he left"

Hinata sighed, "And Deidara" she asked.

"He is over there he is a sleep you want me to get him"

Hinata shook her head "no it is okay" right after that, she fell in a deep slumber.

Hinata opened her eyes but closed them again because of the sun. She tried to sit up and this time with a lot of effort she could sit although she felt a little dizzy, she tried to sit still without collapsing again. She looked around her surroundings and spotted itachi meditating. "Itachi" she started. At first, she thought he did not hear her but she saw that he looked up. "I see you are awake you better rest because you have a fever"

"I am sorry," she said. she was very depressed she was always in the way.

Itachi looked up surprised "why are you sorry" he asked

"I am only a burden and I am only slowing you down" she replied.

Itachi grinned, "I know that already".

Hinata sighed, "I am thirsty is there water"

"Kisame is getting water and if you see him don't let his appearance scare you"

Hinata glared at him "I am not the type to judge people by there appearance and …aaaaahhh" she looked at a man that looked like a shark.

"Sure princess you don't judge so why are you so frightened of Kisame" Itachi was clearly amused by her.

"I was just…" Hinata started.

"No fairy you can not change the fact that you wear scared by his appearance"

"I wasn't scared startled yes but not scared" Hinata replied. She was trying to hold down her anger.

Itachi cocked his head "What ever you say princess, Kisame give her the water before she explodes"

"You are the most irritating man I ever met" Hinata mumbled.

Kisame stepped towards her and gave her the bottle "here you are"

Hinata smiled "thank you" she started to drink after a while she turned to face Kisame "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Kisame looked up to face the violet eyed girl he nodded for her to go one.

"How can you live with Itachi without going crazy I am only with him for tree days and he is working on my nerves?"

Kisame smiled "easy you after a while you will get use to it"

Hinata smiled and lie back down and closed her eyes.

Later that day Hinata and Itachi finally arrived in the wind country. Kisame would arrive later on the day and Sasori and Deidara were allready here.

"First of all Itachi I want a room for my self" Hinata started as they where walking towards the village.

"And I want..." Hinata suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Is something the matter," Itachi asked.

Hinata looked up "no there is nothing wrong"

Itachi sighed "Than why is your bayugan active and why do you look like you saw someone you didnt expect"

Hinata looked shocked "I am fine it is probably nothing and it is just a feeling"

Itachi raised an eyebrow but kept walking. They arrived in Suna and Itachi went towards a cafe.

"What are we doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Lunch what else" he replied.

Hinata cocked her head "Really I thought you had a some matters to attend"

"I do but first you are eating something before you collapse again" he replied with a grin.

They where both eating when Deidara and Sasori arrived.

"Qeuss what, Satoshi doesn't have the scroll he it is with the old man Yamato and he lives hell knows where" Deidara said as soon as they took place.

"He means the man lives here in the wind country but the exact village is unknown" Sasori replied. He didnt look to happy.

Hinata looked up "how did you guys know it is with someone else?"

Deidara shrugged "easy with force"

Hinata cocked her head "so he only told you guys who has the scroll"

Deidara nodded "yes he couldn't say more he died right after he said Yamato" he replied.

"And we need to find the scroll before orochimaru he is in the area" Sasori said. He did not look to happy.

Hinata looked up "as the same orochimaru who attacked Konoha?"

Sasori nodded "yes that is the same one yes why do ask"

Hinata looked deep in thought suddenly she jumped up "I know it was familiar"

Itachi shifted his towards Hinata "what was familiar"

"O it is Sasuke-san it was him I sensed his chakra patron it was very weak so I guess he was far away"

Itachi looked up "My foolish brother? Was that the feeling you had when we arrived here?"

Hinata glared at him "and what do you mean with that" she asked annoyed.

Itachi shifted his gaze towards the window "nothing princess"

Hinata sighed and took her place again.

"We better get to work than" Itachi announced.

"And what are you planning to do?" Hinata asked.

"You will see" Itachi replied.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I am sorry for the grammar mistakes. please review and know flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you guys for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes. However, I hope you all will like this chapter. **

Hinata was in her room well the room she was sharing with Itachi. Itachi gave her the choice to share a room with one of them and call her crazy but she had chosen Itachi.

_Why did I choose Itachi? I mean I could go for Sasori or Deidara even Kisame would be better. _Hinata thought she looked up when she heard a noise to her right.

Itachi opened the door "we found out where he is and guess what you are helping us get the scroll," he said as he closed the door behind him. Hinata did not notice it but he had locked the door.

Hinata looked surprised "I am helping? And how am I suppose to do that"

Itachi grinned, "You are going to distract them"

"I am going to distract them?" she asked

Itachi's grin broadened Hinata had a bad feeling about this, "Euh… Itachi?" and she stepped backwards.

Itachi took a step towards her and Hinata took a few steps backwards "Itachi what am I suppose to do" she asked again she was starting to get nervous.

"Just as I said you are going to disract them" and Itachi took a few more steps towards her until he had her cornered against the wall.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" right after the question left her mouth she regretted it.

Itachi grinned, "How nice of you to ask" he took one more step towards Hinata, "Well all you have to do is make sure that he is distracted long enough for us to search the house and to find the scroll" Itachi replied.

"And what if he is caring the scroll with him" Hinata asked he was making her nervous.

"Well we thought of that to so that is why you are staying with him just find out if he has the scroll"

Hinata did not like where this was going "Oke Itachi how do you want me to find out if he is caring the scroll"

"You are a woman right just use a little of your charm"

Hinata face turned pale "What! You can be serious you want me to … to…. How can you even think something like that?" Hinata shrieked

Itachi shrugged, "Well you are a woman right? And he loves woman a lot well those who are beautiful that is" Itachi hand touched her cheek she tried hard not to blush.

"Do you really think I am going to that?"

Itachi leaned close to her his lips brushing against hers as he spoke "yes I really think you are going to do it"

Hinata blush deepened "I am not going to do it" Hinata said.

Itachi brushed his lips against her "are you sure?"

"I… I … am absolutely sure" Hinata replied.

"Than why are you hesitating?" he asked. Hinata could feel his hot breath against her face.

"I am not hesitating" Hinata said trying to confess herself.

Itachi brushed his lips against hers again "It will work he wont expect anything from you at all"

"And why wouldn't he expect anything from me?"

Itachi grinned he moved towards her ear she could feel his lips touching her neck just below the ear lobe, "Well you are too innocent to do anything at all," he replied with a husky tone.

Hinata shuddered from the touch her body responded to him in ways she had not know they existed. Her pulse quickened and her heart was beating against her ribs. She could feel her entire body heat up. Noticing this Itachi grinned against her and gently kissed her neck. Hinata shuddered again and Itachi grin widened. "All you have to do is befriend him," he whispered against her skin. He bitted gently on her neck before he followed the lines of her jaw towards her lips. He brushed his lips against hers again and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Hinata gasped but she kissed him back. She could feel him grin against her lips he slowly deepened the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. A moan escaped her she tried to steady her self by holding on to his shirt. Her legs could not hold her any longer and if Itachi was not holding her in place, she would have fallen. Itachi trailed with his tongue over her lips and he starting biting her lip asking for permission to enter. Another maon excaped Hinata as their tongues where in a fierce battle and Itachi pulled her closer. After a while, they both broke apart for the need of oxygen. Hinata could feel her face heat up. Itachi grinned at her "Think about it fairy" he turned around and left the room leaving Hinata in her daze.

"Are you all right Hinata?" Sasori asked.

Hinata looked up when Sasori took place next to her she started to smile 'Yes I am fine why do ask?"

"Well you don't look fine to me is something bothering you?"

Hinata sighed, "This whole plan of getting the scroll. Distracting him okay but to use my charm that is just too much and besides it is not that he is going to fall for it"

Sasori smiled, "It will work besides if you stay with him we can search the house for the scroll and if he is carrying it with him you can take it and I am sure he will fall for you, and you have that naturally beauty around you"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Sasori, but still why me?"

"Well you are the only female"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "And if I wasn't here how would you guys get the scroll"

Sasori shrugged, "Kill him perhaps"

"What do you mean? Why won't you guys just kill him instead of using me?"

Sasori smiled, "well we could kill him, but we want it to be very subtle we don't want any attention"

"So you are using me? Well one of you could dress up like a woman" Hinata smiled brightly, "yes that is a good idea I can even help.

Sasori laughed, "One of us and who did you had in mind?"

"Yes that is something I want to know to" Kisame said as he Deidara and Itachi approached them.

Hinata clapped her hands together and smiled, "well you for example would never make it to look like a woman. Sasori would make it with a lot of work but the best would be Deidara some makeup and some attachments to his hair and voila the perfect woman don't you think"

Deidara frowned, "I don't know how to react to that"

"How a about starting with feeling insulted" Sasori said.

Hinata smiled, "well I can help please Deidara would you do it"

Deidara looked shocked, "are you crazy Hinata-Chan there is no way I am cross dressing"

Hinata smiled, "it was just an idea, and you would make a good woman"

"Well thank you so much, but you are the one that is going to distract Yamato and not me" he started to smile.

Hinata pouted, "Yes I think you are right about that. However, I can still hope right"

"Lets go princess we are going shopping" Itachi said.

Hinata blushed when images of what happened earlier appeared. "Sh…Shopping why?"

Itachi smirked, "well I think you decided to follow the plan?"

Hinata nodded, "yes it is not that I have a choice"

Itachis smirk broadened, "I knew I could change your mind about the plan"

Hinata stood up ignoring his comment "well lets go than but what are we shopping for"

Itachi had a mischievous glint in his eyes "Some clothes you can wear"

Hinata cocked an eyebrow, "but I already have clothes so why buy new ones"

"Do you really want to know?" he said with a mischievous voice.

Hinata gulped, "No let's go" and Hinata maked her way towards the door.

Itachi smirked and turned around.

"Did you really need to do that?" Sasori asked.

Itachi shrugged and headed towards the door.

Hinata was pissed. She was in a very bad mood and she snapped at everyone who gave any comments about how she looked. She did not like the black strapless dress it was too tight and it showed more than it covered. The dress came until her knees it would not be so bad if she could wear something over it but Deidara insisted that it looked perfect. They where all perverts and there was no exceptions. Deidara okay but that Sasori was making comments was unexcepted. Itachi and Kisame where also making fun of her. She sighed and looked up _just smile and be confident easier said than done_ she thought. Hinata stepped inside the bar she knew her goal please _let the scroll be in the house_ she begged.

"Well I can't find the scroll any where so he must have it poor Hinata now she has to do it I really hoped he would leave it here," Sasori said.

"Poor Hinata!?, she slapped me she was really pissed when she saw the dress" Kisame said.

"Well she didn't like the comments we where making" Deidara said.

Itachi looked up, "let's go we are heading towards the bar," he said coldly and left.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "what got in to him?"

Kisame shrugged, "don't know but let's see how the princess is doing" and he followed the Uchiha.

"she will be so pissed if she sees us and if she finds out that he has the scroll she will explode" Sasori said.

Deidara smiled "that will be fun as long as she doesn't slap me" and they both headed towards the bar the Hyuuga heir was.

_Kill them slowly, no kill them painfully they will pay for this. _Getting the scroll was easy she just fed him drunk and grabbed it. However, all those looks she received all that attention was something she never wanted to experience again. She was walking for a while when she noticed that she was been followed. She turned around but before she could see whom it was, someone slammed her against a wall. "What are you… let me go"

She looked up in the face of a brown haired man he smirked, "what is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone" he was holding her hands above her head and with his body pressed against her she couldn't do anything. She was struggling hard to get free but it was no use.

"Let's see what you really look like" he whispered. He started kissing her. One of his hands went down her body and grabed her dress "let's make this easier shall we"

However, before he could rip her dress of somebody pulled him away and threw him against a wall. Hinata looked up and saw Itachi his sharingan blazing.

"I wouldent touch her if I were you" he hissed.

"What is your problem I was just having some fun with my woman" the young man said.

Itachi only glared in return, "your woman?" he asked his voice was ice cold. Itachi was beyond pissed.

Hinata stepped backwards she dident like where this was going. He did not look to happy.

"Yes my woman so if you dont mind would you leave us allone and find your own girl" after that said the brunet stood up and shifted his gaze towards Hinata, "okay beautiful tell this bastard to get lost and to leave us allone". Hinata dident say a thing she dident want to make Itachi angrier than he was now.

If looks could kill the brunet would be dead by a thousand times by now "I would leave if I was you" Itachi said.

"Do you only talk because you are really annoying?" the brunet asked.

Maybe o maybe the man wouldent talk like that if Itachi was wearing his normal akatsuki coat. To bad for him, Itachi was wearing some black pants and a red shirt under his black jacket.

Itachi did not respond to that he shifted his gaze towards Hinata before he stepped towards her.

"Fine if you dont leave on your own I will have to help you a little" he said mockingly and grabbed some shurikens, "To bad" he continued, "if you only left when you gotten the chance... well it is to late now" he said and throwed the shurikens towards Itachi. However, the shurikens all hit the wall. "What the? How..." but he dident have time to wonder about that because Itachi appeared behind him and pinned him against the wall. Before he good regerstrat what happend the young man screamed out in pain. Hinata eyes widened when she saw what was happening. All sorts of snakes where crawling over and under his skin. Leaving the skin all open and burned. Hinata was starled she never saw an illusion technique so strong. The man screams where too much for Hinata to handle. She wanted to get away from here. After a few seconds, the man was dead. Hinata gasped she stepped backwards until she was standing against the wall. Tears where streaming down her face whatever he did he dident diserve that nobody did.

Itachi turned around to face her he sighed when he saw her crying, "Listen fairy he brought it upon himself" he said.

"Yes but still you could hit him unconscious," Hinata said.

Itachi dident say a thing instead he headed towards her and picked her up, "let's go fairy we are leaving," he said.

"Do you have the scroll?" he asked after a while.

Hinata nodded "yes I have the scroll I just fed him drunk" she replied. She putted her face against Itachi chest and closed her eyes the tears where still streaming down her face, "and Itachi if you are going to do that again please not when I am around" she asked.

Itachi only sighed "fine what ever you say" Itachi said.

Hinata tried to sleep but it was no use. Whenever she would close her eyes images of the man dead would appear. She sighed; this wont work she thought. She stepped out of bed and headed towards the window. _Well you can always go for a walk maybe you will finally fall as sleep_ she thought. She grabbed a cloak and headed towards the door. However, before she could open the door Itachi stepped in "You are still awake" he asked.

"yes I am going for a walk I couldent sleep" Hinata said.

"you are going with that" he asked he was staring at her white nightgown.

"yes it just a little walk around the building" Hinata said.

"Fine lets go" Itachi said and turned around.

"You are coming with me?" Hinata asked.

"yes now hurry up" he said before he dissapeared around the corner.

Hinata sighed, _I dont understand him why does he want to go with me?_ she wondered.

**A/N: hope you all liked the chapter. Please keep reviewing. I am open for ideas but no flames or bashing thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it**.

Hinata was walking with Itachi for a while all the time she was thinking of why she felt comfortable and nervous at the same time. She sighed; it is not that you like him right? Hinata looked up and stared at Itachi for a while well he is attractive okay maybe not he is breath taking girls must be falling head over heels for him. He must have had a lot woman in the past years. She frowned; why was she even thinking about that? She did not know why she felt like she wanted to kill those women. His live, and whom he was seeing had nothing to do with hers. What is there to like about him except his looks. Well that is quit easy he kisses great no that is not it he kisses you like… yeah like what? In addition, how would he be in bed…? Hinata gasped as to where her thoughts where going. She was not like that, not even when she had that silly little crush on Naruto did she think like this.

Itachi turned around, "something wrong?" he asked.

Hinata blushed, "euh no there is nothing wrong I am just fine" Hinata replied and walked faster. She headed towards some benches placed around a fountain and took place.

Itachi grinned and followed her and he took place next to her.

"Than why are you blushing don't tell me you where thinking of me" he said in a mocking voice.

His grin broadened when he saw her blush deepen, "you where thinking of me" he asked.

"No I was thinking of our kiss to…" Hinata could not believe what she just said. She could feel her face flush. _What did I just say?_

Itachi smirked, "so you where thinking of that kiss, I don't think you where only thinking of such a little thing now where you" he leaned towards her, "maybe you where thinking of how it would be if I would do this" he said and brushed his lips against hers. Hinata gasped but she did not push him away. "Or maybe if I would do…" he pulled her ribbon out of her hair. Moreover, watched with a smirk how her midnight bleu locks fell all the way down until her waist. He started stroking her hair. Hinata took a sharp intake of air. Nevertheless, she still did not move an inch. He pulled her hair over one shoulder and leaned even closer until his head was resting on her shoulder. Hinata could not breath she could feel her heart beat faster. She wondered how it would feel if she would stroke his hair but she did not dare to move. "Or maybe if I would do this…" He started to trail her neck with his lips all the way, up until he met her lips again. "Hmm…. you like it don't you," he asked. Hinata stiffed a moan. He grinned and grasped her shoulders Hinata almost jumped out her skin when she felt his tongue play with her neck. He trailed with his tongue all the way, up until he started biting her lips. Hinata could not control her self she tried hard not to enjoy his touches but it was no use she moaned when she felt his tongue trailing her lips. "You still didn't answer my question do you like it," he murmured against her skin. She shivered and another moan escaped her. When he did not receive an answer, he brushed his hand against her breast. Hinata gasped she could not believe she was enjoying this. "Well do you… don't tell me you are not answering such a simple question" again he brushed her breast until Hinata arched against him. He grinned satisfied of the way she was reacting. He gently cupped the budding flesh. "Well" he whispered against her ear and gently nibbling it. Hinata nodded. Itachi smirk broadened, "so you like it" he said. He trailed back towards her lips and started kissing her again. He slowly deepened the kiss until a point Hinata only wanted more and more. She arched her body against him. Itachi smirked against her lips and pulled her closer. After a while, they both broke apart for the need of oxygen.

"We better head back". Itachi said after a while he stood up and walked back towards the house they where staying. Itachi could not believe he almost lost control for the second time that day. He tried hard not to think about it but it was no use he could still taste her. It was so sweet that he only wanted more. Itachi shook his head he did not want to think about it.

Hinata tried to catch her breath. "You coming don't tell me you can't move after that" she heard him say.

Hinata sighed and followed him what was wrong with her. Why did she enjoy it so much?

The next morning Hinata was the last to wake up. She hardly slept she would only thing about that kiss. Well look at the bright side at least it was not the dead of the man she thought. When she entered the big living room, she noticed that they where sitting and talking about something well that was until she stepped inside the room because as soon as she stepped in they went quite.

"You're awake," Deidara asked.

Hinata cocked an eyebrow, "yes Deidara I am awake" She shifted her gaze towards the rest of the men she did not know where they came from.

"Now you are here could you…"

"Leave sure" Hinata said and turned around.

"No not that what I wanted to say was…"

However, Hinata cut him of, "you want to talk than go a head it seems that I am not aloud to hear what ever it is"

Sasori sighed, "No that is not it we just where wondering if you could get the scroll"

Hinata sighed, "Sure if that is what you want anything else"

"No that would be all" Itachi replied with a grin.

Hinata blushed when she remembered their kiss but instead of replying, she turned around and left.

"Why does she have the scroll?" a man with silver hair asked.

Kisame looked up, "easy she is the one that got the scroll in the first place"

"Who is she and what is she doing here anyway," a plant like man asked.

"Don't get any ideas Zetsu she is with Itachi and her name is ah… she will tell it her self" Kisame replied.

Hinata appeared with two scrolls, "I didn't know which one was the real one so I got them both" and she handed the scrolls to Itachi. She tried hard not to blush.

"May I ask you something?" Kisame said.

Hinata turned around to face him, "Go ahead"

He started to grin, "Was he good I mean I can't think of any other way of getting the scroll so tell us how you manage to grab the scroll before or after the little games"

Hinata exploded in anger, "What did you just say?" Hinata yelled.

Deidara grinned, "I like it when she gets angry, but did you really needed to that so early in the morning"

Hinata glared at Deidara, "did you say something Deidara-Kun"

"No nothing important" Deidara replied. he didnt want her anger aimed at him.

Hinata turned to face Kisame, "don't think I forgot what you guys said yesterday and if you think I am going to forgive you guys that easily you are absolutely wrong" Hinata said and took place next to Itachi.

"But really how did you get it" Kisame asked.

Hinata glared she tried hard not to kill him, "I fed him drunk that was easy, but entering such a club there is absolutely no way I am doing that ever again"

"Well you have the scroll and that is all that matters" Sasori replied. trieng to calm her down.

"Let's start about the mission who is doing what and when" Itachi said. Ignoring them and turned to face Zetsu and Hidan.

They where talking for a while now Hinata did not even listen anymore. The only thing she knows was that they where heading to the country of star for a spy mission and than kill who ever were in charge. She was wondering if she would leave and walk around the area but she was afraid to get lost. Well Hinata you used all kind of excuses you left for breakfast and the bathroom she sighed, how somebody could talk for four hours about a mission. Suddenly Hinata looked up that is strange she stood up and headed towards the window and looked around the area there it was again she activated her bayugan. A few kilometers to the west, she saw flood of chakra heading straight for them. "Euhm… Itachi sorry to interrupt but can I ask you something" Hinata said and turned around to face them, she deactivated her bayugan.

Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki looked up at her Itachi nodded.

"Well I was wondering how big the chance that anybody outside of Akatsuki finds this place is"

Deidara looked up, "very small why do you ask"

Hinata turned around and looked out the window, "because we have company," Hinata said.

They looked alarmed, "How many and how long will it take for them to arrive here" Itachi asked.

Hinata turned around, "well most probably an hour or so and they are around ten maybe twenty they are moving to fast"

"Fine let's get out of here," Deidara said.

Hinata shook her head, "well I don't think that is a great Idea"

"And why not" Zetsu asked, "we don't need any trouble if we want this mission to succeed"

"Precisely if we stay we don't get any trouble"

'Where are you going with this?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "for an S class criminal you are sure slow. As far as they know, it is a surprise attack and we have known idea of them coming. Therefore, why won't you guys use it in your advantage?"

Zetsu wanted to say something but Sasori cut him of, "That is a good idea that way we won't have to ruin our cover," he said and silencing him with a glare.

Hinata smiled brightly, "seems like they are coming closer I hope you guys are ready"

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reviewing and no flames. Thank you. I will update as soon as posibble. well actaully I will update the story you want the most. her new found love or A new begin. you guys can choose. **


End file.
